Alternate
This is a page on my story Alternate. It's prior name was The Console. This page is to be used as a guide to the story itself, the world it takes place in, the characters, and the lore in the story. Read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12261326/1/Alternate Obviously, this page is filled with massive spoilers, and I will update occasionally in accordance with the story itself. Characters Amber Winglet Swordfish (Male) (Seawing): Swordfish is the main protagonist of Alternate. He's described as an anxious, tired, and observant Seawing with blue-green scales, and two mysterious scars on his torso. He is of medium height. Swordfish left his home to get away from his father Urchin and brother Swordfish, and attended Jade Mountain Academy for its second year. Soon after, Swordfish was abducted by Cassriel along with Vine, and was voted by readers to live, and Vine would die. After this happened, Swordfish lived in a false world created by Cassriel. Swordfish has a crush on Rattlesnake. Swordfish is supposed to replace the version of himself from the new world, who died from Cedar's attacks. Swordfish is also a target of Cassriel, Adnachiel, and the Darkists. Cedar (Male) (Mudwing) (Deceased): Swordfish's clawmate and best friend. He is always anxious about tidiness and most likely has OCD. He is the youngest of his sibs, and is the brother of Delta. Doesn't like Jade Mountain. It is revealed that Cedar had an adopted sib named Mahogany. It is revealed in Chapter 13: Blade, that Cedar is in fact the murderer that killed Ostrich and Scorch, along with his sibling Mahogany. His mental disorder is also in fact, much more than just OCD. He has split-personality disorder, with one of the personalities being an insane killer, who believes that death is not bad, and is actually "freeing" someone from their bodies, and letting them ascend to a higher existence. After Cedar attempted to kill both Swordfish and Rattlesnake, he was revealed as the killer by Darkseer reading a dying Swordfish's mind. Cedar was pushed off of the edge of an abyss with his wing torn by his older sister Delta, and he has been presumed to be dead. Rattlesnake (Female) (Sandwing): Rattlesnake is a member of the outclaws under Thorn, who went to Jade Mountain with Savanna. She wears two earrings of golden snakes intertwined. In chapter one, she seemed to teleport into existance, making her an anomaly. She is described to be very beautiful. Rattlesnake finds joy in helping others, and providing things to those in need. It is revealed that she did like Swordfish back, but it is unknown whether she accepts the new version of him that is to replace the one she lost. She had somewhat of a relationship when she was younger with Savanna, who gave her the earring she wears. Vine (Female) (Rainwing): Vine is a small Rainwing who remained a mystery until Chapter 15: Abyss. She was the dragonet that the readers chose to die. It appeared that she was meant to be in the story, but was missing. Swordfish found her asleep and dying from her wounds in the Void wrapped in strange black and green sticky webbing. She cannot remember her past, like her memory had been cleared. Sometimes, she gets flashes of her past growing up in the Rainforest. She is described as excited, happy, and rather careless, often throwing caution to the wind and doing as her heart desires. She is a target of the demons and the Darkists along with Swordfish. Darkseer (Male) (Nightwing): Darkseer has all the powers Darkstalker had, but his unambiton and laziness makes him a non-threat. He uses the power he has to make jokes most of the time. He told Swordfish and Cedar he has animus abilities but nobody else. He is the brother of Farseer. He sleeps during class because he's already seen into the future and knows the material. He is described as lazy and introverted, preferring not to take part in certain situations. He is rather chill with things that others find intense or worrisome, immediately accepting a new Swordfish to replace the one that died. The only times he has ever shown any form of determination was fighting with his sister, and convincing the Dragonets of Destiny to let the new Swordfish in. Blizzard (Female) (Icewing): She is on top of the third circle in the Icewing hierarchy. She participated in The Hunt for Prince Winter and survived The Battle of Possibility. Her father is well respected in the Icewing nobles and she does not like the school and the other students. She acts snotty at first, but it is revealed she actually doesn't like the attitude most Icewings have, secretly becoming Swordfish's friend. She is mysterious, possibly having animus abilities, and showing strange emotions at odd times. She is described as pretty. It is also revealed that she is actually a very skilled fighter. Vulture (Male) (Skywing): An ADHD Skywing whose father designs "automated war machines" for Queen Ruby. Vulture says he designed some architectural aspects of Queen Ruby's castles. He is described as the smartest of the Amber Winglet in addition to being an artist. It is shown that he is observant like Swordfish is, picking up on things most others cannot. It is also shown that he is knowledgeable about deception and terror tactics, a dark side not seen until Chapter 25: Scavenger. Amethyst Winglet 'Delta (Female) (Mudwing): Cedar's big wings. She appears to be very intense and loving. Like a very violent mother. She cares about her friends and family and would die to save them. Is Typhoon's clawmate. She killed her own brother Cedar, and is still very distraught over it. She is the biggest of all the characters, using her large size to stop Farseer from attacking Darkseer. Typhoon (Female) (Seawing): Has a crush on Starfish, Swordfish's brother. She appears to be mean and arrogant, not caring about Delta's fierce protection. Wanted to eat Sloth. Still supports Blister and dislikes Delta for supporting Burn. Is arranged to marry Swordfish because of Urchin and Cerulean's agreement. Rainfall (Male) (Rainwing) ('Deceased): Though he acts and appears lazy and dumb, like the other Rainwings, Rainfall is actually a very acute observer and has written a large book of studies on the world that perplexes both him and Swordfish. He owns a pet Scavenger he named Sloth, because he never got a sloth in the Rainforest. Rainfall could not see the holes until Sloth touched him between the eyes. Rainfall revealed he had written numerous studies on the world and it's anomalies, and wanted to share them with Swordfish. Swordfish has not seen them yet. Rainfall was killed by Adnachiel. The truth of his past is still unknown. Adnachiel told Swordfish that Rainfall had known everything about the demons, and even later it is said that Rainfall was problematic for the Demons. His pet scavenger Sloth is also a mystery all on his own. Rainfall's past is still shrouded in mystery. Farseer (Female) (Nightwing): She calls herself Scaleslasher. She is brutal, intense and dark. Uncaring about anyone. She is Darkseer's sister and hates him. She is skeptical of everything and tried to kill Adnachiel. She has shown Stonemover a strange golden medallion, but nothing else is known about it. She has been described as a "brutal executioner." In Chapter 22: Cult, it is revealed that she is a member of the Darkists when she captures Swordfish. In Chapter 24: Chase, Farseer gets into a fight with Blizzard and receives a large slice down her face. Farseer runs away after the appearance of Adnachiel and her current whereabouts are unknown. Savanna (Male) (Sandwing): Like Rattlesnake, Savanna came from the Outclaws, but instead of being a humanitarian (dragonitarian?) Savanna is a weapons master. He seems to have a crush on Rattlesnake, but that is yet to be developed. He has a slight drawl to his voice. Savanna is described as interrogative and principled, always trying to do things for the betterment of dragons. He has shown an intense dislike for the thugs in the Scorpion Den. Savanna had something close to a relationship with Rattlesnake, giving her the earring she wears. In Chapter 22: Cult, it is revealed that Savanna is a member of the Darkists, and serves as the Speaker, giving speeches for the mute Grandmaster. It is unknown if Savanna is doing this of his own free will. Savanna is very devoted to the Darkist agenda, going so far as to attack his friends for what he believes is right. He was shot in the ankle with a Anti-Dragon Shotgun by Sloth in Chapter 24: Chase. Frigid (Male) (Icewing): Frigid is an anomaly in himself. He hardly says anything and gets hypnotized by random things. He was Rainfall's clawmate, and noticed some of the odd things Rainfall would do. He was suspected to be the killer alongside Farseer. In Chapter 23: Prophecy, it is told that Savanna suspects Frigid is something called "the keyholder," someone Moonwatcher spoke of in her last prophecy. The Darkists want Frigid because they think he will solve their problems in accordance with the prophecy. Frigid's past is strange and mysterious, the only thing that is known is that he and his mother were ambushed in the Ice Kingdom by four strange dragons wearing helmets and armbands, and wielded Mobile Rifles on their right arms. Frigid's mother was shot by them after a brief conversation. Anything earlier, is unknown. Scorch (Female) (Skywing) (Deceased): Scorch's mother was one of Queen Scarlett's top entertainers. She appears to be shallow. Although not outright said, it is implied she is a Scarlett supporter. She is described as "exotic-looking." Hardly anything was known about her until she was stabbed by Cedar. She appeared to have a "love/hate" relationship with her clawmate Typhoon. Other Jade Mountain Students/Faculty Clay: More coming soon Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress